La fleur d'espoir
by AmaterasuOjouSama
Summary: Sakura détestait sa vie. Elle détestait son nom (qui signifie "espoir" en japonais) car c'est ce dont elle a toujours manqué. Mais tout a changé le jour où elle reçu une mystérieuse lettre. Car cette lettre l'amena à le rencontrer lui. Lui qui a changé sa vie à tout jamais...
1. Prologue

La vie est une fleur qui se fane lentement.

Peu importe à quel point ses pétales soient éclatants,

cet être fragile prend déjà lentement mais sûrement le chemin de la tombe.

Les êtres humains ne sont pas si différent.

Mais pourquoi s'obstinent-ils donc à chercher à vivre ?

La réponse tient en 5 lettres.

Ca commence par un A.

Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la réponse ?

Pas d'inquiétude.

Vous allez trouver la réponse à cette énigme en même temps que moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

"Debout Sakura, espèce de fille stupide !"

Comme tout les matins, Sakura Himawari se fait réveiller au doux son de celle qui lui servait de mère, Teko Yamada. Et comme tout les matins, Sakura prend son temps pour se préparer. Teko n'était pas sa mère, et elle ne le sera jamais. Du coup, il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse le moindre effort pour lui montrer la moindre once de respect.

Tout en s'habillant, elle jeta un bref regard dans le miroir de sa chambre: Sakura avait toujours eu une peau très blanche, qui contraistait avec sa soyeuse cheveulure d'un noir d'encre profond, même pour une japonaise. Le plus étrange chez elle était ses yeux, de la même couleur que la fleur de cerisier, d'où elle tirait son nom. Alors qu'elle enfilait son uniforme scolaire, qui consistait en un chemisier blanc, un veste et une jupe rouge sombre avec des décorations dorées, un noeud de la même couleur rouge nouée autour de son cou, des converses noires et des chausettes blanches qui montaient au genoux, sa "mère" continue a frapper à la porte tout du long. Une fois prête, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sorti de sa chambre, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

"Tu en as mis du temps ! Une jeune fille de bonne famille devrait toujours être ponctuelle, tu devrais avoir honte !"

"Et toi tu devrais avoir honte de jurer ainsi comme un charretier", lui répondu Sakura sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui avait cloué le bec.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Normalement, c'était à la cuisinière de le faire, mais depuis ces derniers temps, sa mère s'était mis en tête de lui faire préparer le repas, soi-disant pour la "discipliner" à cause de son soi-disant "manque de respect" envers ses aînés". De l'avis de Sakura, elle voulait surtout faire d'elle une mère au foyer modèle, qu'elle mariera à un fils d'un des partenaires financiers de son "père" dès que l'occasion se présentera. Ca ne l'inquiétait pas plus que, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Au moment où elle servit le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, sa "mère" et son "père" était déjà à table, et sa "soeur" Yona venait tout juste de descendre. Elle posa les assiettes, et s'appreta à manger.

"Minute, tu crois faire quoi là, la boufonne !", lui demanda Yona de son habituelle voix stridente.

"Je mange. Tu devrais essayer, ça t'évitera de ressembler à un squelette peinturluré, comme d'habitude"

"TU NE PARLES PAS DE TA SOEUR SUR CE TON !" lui brailla sa "mère"

"Elle viens de m'insulter, je lui répond, c'est normal !"

"TU TE TAIT, ET TU VAS CHERCHER LE COURRIER, histoire de te rendre utile, tiens."

Sakura leva les yeux aux ciels, mais se leva pour quitter la pièce, sachant pertinement que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Elle évita agilement le croche-pied évident tendu par sa soeur, et quitta la pièce pour aller dans l'entrée. Comme d'habitude, il y avait comme toujours un monceau de lettre de fans de sa soeur (qui était une célèbre mannequin dans le pays, d'où l'allure de squellette peinturluré). La plupart venait de mecs en chaleur, qui ne rêve que de passer la nuit dans son lit (et pour ce qu'elle en savait, beaucoup serait victorieux). Mais une lettre attira son attention.

C'était une lettre en parchemin jauni, frappé d'un sceau en cire orné d'un "P".


End file.
